


Delirious

by shizuoh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Tsukishima Kei is a Dork, im cryin omg, owl puns made by bokuto, tbh, this is so gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5772283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shizuoh/pseuds/shizuoh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Confessions, one step at a time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delirious

Alright.

This was it.

He was finally going to do it.

Oikawa took one step forward towards Iwaizumi, and then immediately spun on his heel and turned back around.

Okay, maybe he _wasn't_ finally going to do it. Even after methodically planning his confession for months and pining for years, he _still_ couldn't build up the courage to tell him. Sure, he flirted with girls and guys and all genders on a daily basis, but _Iwaizumi_ ?

Iwaizumi was a different story entirely.

He was incredible, beautiful, amazing, perfect—all of the above. Oikawa was the same, but... maybe _slightly_ less all of the above. (The only bad thing about Iwaizumi was how incredibly dense he was.)

Oikawa looked over his shoulder, his eyes widening as he caught Iwaizumi's eyes. He immediately turned back around, taking a long sip of his water and shaking his head. Had he... been checking him out?

No. There was no way.

...But _had_ he?

"There's no hope for him now," Matsukawa said.

"So gay," Hanamaki agreed.

Oikawa whirled around to face them, his face ablaze. "Mean!" he shouted, and peered over at Iwaizumi suspiciously to make sure he hadn't heard. He was still busy chatting it up with Kindaichi and Kunimi, oblivious to what was happening.

"You keep drinking that water bottle," Matsukawa said slowly, and Hanamaki grinned. "Is it—"

"Don't say it."

"—because you're—"

"Don't."

"—thirsty?"

Oikawa threw the bottle at him.

Once practice was over, Oikawa changed back into his school clothes and caught up with Iwaizumi, who was waiting for him outside. The air was slightly chilly, and Oikawa regretted not bringing a coat, but he was immediately distracted by the cold once he saw him.

Iwaizumi's face was flushed red from the cold, his eyes sparkling in the sunset, with the light reflecting off his dazzling tanned skin. He slowly turned to look at Oikawa, an odd look on his face.

Oikawa's breath caught in his throat, and he came to a stop in front of Iwaizumi. _God, I love you._

"Love you too. Now, c'mon, it's cold."

"Okay."

They walked in a calm silence, their arms brushing slightly—

Wait.

WHAT.

"WHAT!?" Oikawa screeched suddenly, making Iwaizumi flinch. "What did you just say!?"

"Um..." Iwaizumi's ears turned pink, and not from the cold. "'Love you too'?"

"Wh... Wha..." Oikawa was speechless, and his face turned red once he realized that he must've said his thoughts out loud. He tensed, ready to turn away and run for the hills, but then Iwaizumi scoffed and grabbed his hand.

"Matsukawa told me," he said before leaning in and kissing him.

Oikawa stood there, eyes wide open and cheeks red, and then when Iwaizumi pulled away, he grabbed his face and pulled him back in.

 

* * *

 

"AKAAAAASHIIII—"

"Please calm down, Bokuto-san."

"BUT I CAAAAN'T! I HAVE TO TELL YOU SOMETHING RIGHT NOW!"

Akaashi raised an eyebrow at him, narrowing his eyes suspiciously. "Hm? What is it?"

Bokuto's face suddenly went uncharacteristically red, and he tripped over his words as he struggled to find something to say. "I've... been thinking..." he started, stammering so badly that Akaashi was worried he would break into a coughing fit. "I've been thinking about you... _owl_ day long."

Akaashi's face went blank. "Was that a pickup line?"

"...Yes?"

Akaashi bit his lip to keep from laughing. Bokuto was so transparent. He had already knew of his crush on him since last month, and it was reciprocated—but Akaashi was just waiting for Bokuto to come out and say so.

"Did it work?" Bokuto tried, shrugging a bit.

Akaashi couldn't help but snicker softly. "It's getting there."

Bokuto beamed, expression brightening instantly, and he jumped in the air excitedly. "Oh, oh, I got another one!" he hooted, eyes sparkling, and grinned when Akaashi motioned for him to go through with it.

"Does your daddy have a pet owl?" Bokuto asked, leaning in with a smug grin. "Because you are a _hoot!_ "

Akaashi blinked at him, giving him a blank stare. Then he raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know you had a pet owl."

"Huh? Wait, _WHAT_ —"

 

* * *

 

"Hey, Tsukki, I love you."

"I know. We've been dating for two months now."

"Oh yeah."

Tsukishima rolled his eyes, and then pecked Yamaguchi on the cheek.

"I still can't believe it," Yamaguchi continued.

He leaned in, standing on his toes to kiss Tsukishima properly. When he pulled away, he smiled smugly at the slightly pink tint on Tsukishima's ears. He leaned in further, his lips just barely brushing the blond's ear. He felt Tsukishima shiver, and leaned back to take off his glasses.

"I love you, Tsukki."

Tsukishima clicked his tongue as a way to hide his embarrassment. "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> hmu @ [tumblr](http://saltyiwaizumi.tumblr.com/) for gays and memes


End file.
